


Sterammock - StickyKeys made me do it

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Eternal Sterek, Fandom Cares, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hammocks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of words, M/M, Orgasm, Romance, Shameless Smut, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: It's a Sterammock because nobody else wants to touch it after that.- quote by Lark who hasn't read the actual Story.





	Sterammock - StickyKeys made me do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miliuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuz/gifts).



> HUGE thanks to all the people who helped me through this! <3 
> 
> This is for you, Miliuz <3

The hammock was small, almost too small for two to fit in but they made it work somehow. And if legs were crossing and chests were very close, no one mentioned it. 

Stiles smiled. He had never thought he would be lying this close to Derek in his life.   
Derek was something else. Derek was special. A broody werewolf who wouldn’t let anyone near him that wasn’t family. 

And his family died in a fire. 

But somehow over the last summer and its following months to the next, Stiles had managed to slip past the invisible wall Derek had built around himself. 

“Are we friends?” Stiles asked into the silence of the lazy afternoon, turning his head to look at Derek’s face.

Even now that he’d stepped behind Derek’s wall he wasn’t sure what to make of it.   
Here they lay on a hammock in his garden while his father was still at work and he couldn’t even put a name on it. 

Was it friendship that made his heart beat faster? Or was it something else? 

“What do you mean?” Derek turned on to his side, letting one arm rest under his head and the other on his hip, shoving his grey t-shirt a few inches up, revealing his tanned skin underneath. 

Stiles eyes automatically locked on it. What would he give to press his lips to this little spot of Derek’s? To touch it with his tongue, to - 

He forced himself to look up again before Derek would notice, but Derek was already staring at him too. 

And for a moment it was as if his eyes were asking “Like what you see?”

Stiles felt his heart stop beating in his chest. He was so sure that it wouldn’t start again but then Derek looked away and the moment was over. His heart resumed beating like it did before. And all Stiles felt was even more confusion. 

“I mean, uhm,” Stiles had to clear his throat and position himself anew, but he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling of a thousand butterflies in his stomach, regardless of how much he moved.   
“You and I...” and then he stopped himself, looking everywhere but Derek. 

“What is it?” Derek asked when the pause had gotten too long for even him to stay quiet. 

Stiles had his eyes closed. He was faced directly into the sun that hung right above them, as if he didn’t care that its light would blind him if he opened his eyes. 

Why was everything so confusing? Why couldn’t he name his feelings, ask what he had on his mind? Why did it feel like everything would fall apart the moment he opened his mouth to let the words out? Words he wasn’t even fully aware off? 

To his surprise, Derek broke the awkward moment between them. He reached out for Stiles, letting his hand rest on his hip comfortably. As if this was something he did every time.

It was warm and a bit sweaty from the hot summer day but Stiles didn’t care. The feeling of skin on skin was too much to take in as Derek’s fingers suddenly slipped under his shirt. 

“Do you even want to be friends?” Derek’s voice was only a low whisper while his fingers did the rest of the talking, moving under the hem of Stiles’ shorts and teasing his soft skin with light strokes. 

“I… I don’t... I think... I…” The few butterflies from before grew into a whole swarm, messing with him until he was a stuttering mess under Derek’s touch. 

“You don’t, what?” 

His breath caught in his throat the moment Derek leaned closer, so close their lips were almost touching now. 

“You don’t want this?” he whispered softly, sharing his breath with the first one Stiles was able to take in again, before Derek locked their lips together in an unbearably soft touch. 

Derek’s lips were light as feathers brushing against his own, barely worth the title of a kiss and still Stiles would have given gold over gold for this to happen again. 

“Or this?” 

He could feel his nerves burning the moment Derek’s lips touched his own again. It was like a firework of joy, of sparkling bubbles in a glass of sweet champagne, or simply millions of butterflies in his chest. 

“Or-” Derek’s lips were gone as soon as they had touched his and Stiles felt as lonely as never before. So lonely that he did the only thing he could in that moment, he reached for Derek’s head pulled him closer and locked their lips again, and again until it all turned into a teeth crushing needy kiss.

“Everything, I want everything.” He was breathless, half on top of Derek, hands fisted in his hair, messing up the dark locks until they were unrecognizable even for their owner. 

But Stiles didn’t care, he felt Derek’s chest rise and fall in the same breathless pattern. Saw his kiss swollen lips and he knew he felt the same. 

That’s why he couldn’t stop whispering “Everything. Everything.” into Derek’s ear every time he felt kisses and teeth touch and knick his throat. Derek was marking him, owning him. Just the thought made him shiver and let all his blood rush down fast. 

Their hands were as needy and restless as they felt, always touching and wandering over summer warm skin. Mapping the softest parts with their fingertips as if following an invisible path. 

The hammock moved, steady as a boat on the wide ocean on a stormy night, swaying left and right in the warm summer sun, rocking them in a fast, almost dangerous rhythm. 

“Stop,” Stiles laughed against Derek’s lips as he felt him thrusting up yet again, making the hammock sway even more under their weight. “We can’t, not here, we are going to fall, DEREK!” 

Stiles felt his world tilt to his left, his muscles already preparing for his inevitable impact with the ground beneath him as Derek slung his arms around him and pulled him upwards again. 

The hammock swayed like crazy underneath them, rocking left to right and leaving Stiles with a dizzy feeling. He clung helplessly to Derek’s chest, willing it to stop as Derek tried to find the right balance again so neither of them would fall. 

“Don’t move.” Derek let his left leg dangle over the side until he could reach the ground with his foot to give them some much needed stabilization. 

“See, that’s better.” He grinned, looking down at Stiles who still hung onto him like he was his lifeline. 

“No. I swear. If you move, I’m going to be seasick,” Stiles whined, swallowing hard after every few words. His face was buried into Derek’s shaking shoulder. “Hey, don’t laugh, I mean it. Who do you think I’ll barf onto, huh? Not so funny anymore?” One disgusted look from Derek was enough for Stiles to join in with his own laughter.

“You better not, if you know what’s good for you,” Derek huffed and kissed the shell of Stiles ear, being mindful of his movements to keep the hammock from rocking too much. 

“So, does that mean you can’t move? That I can do whatever I want with you now?” A teasing chuckle escaped Stiles as he leaned over a bit, brushing his hand slowly over Derek’s muscular chest. The look on his face was in direct competition to the meaning of his real name. 

His long fingers wandered almost lazily over Derek’s shirt until he reached the low v-neck where the first of many chest hairs peeked out. He took one between his thumb and index-finger and pulled slightly at it. 

“Really, that’s what you want to do to me?” Derek had his expressive eyebrows raised almost all the way up to his hairline and for a brief second. Stiles wondered if this was the place where they went whenever Derek turned into his Beta self. 

He opened his mouth to ask, then snapped it shut again when he saw the amused glimmer in Derek’s eyes and forgot about it again. 

“Just a test.” He shrugged and let go of the hair before leaning into Derek to press their lips together in another heated kiss. 

Stiles began to trace invisible lines over Derek's chest, all the way down to his belly button and back up to his only half visible collarbone, then down again to the waistband of Derek’s jeans. 

\---

Derek could feel the warmth of Stiles’ hand through his shirt, and his muscles tensed in anticipation of what was to come. The bulge in his jeans grew steadily with each touch; he was so hard already it bordered on the verge of painful. 

But Stiles, ever the tease, was moving his finger only around it, ghosting over the heated flesh under the thick fabric of his dark jeans, but never touching. 

It was intoxicating. The smell of Stiles next to him, his own overwhelming feeling of need and lust. All together making him feel like he was floating on a cloud of desire but never reaching its height. 

And then Stiles’ hand wandered up again and under his shirt, touching the warm skin and making his hips buck up in a need he’d never felt before. “Stiles, Stiles…” he panted between kisses, urging, needing more than Stiles was offering him. 

But Stiles took his time, teasing every inch of his skin with the softness and warmth of his long, sinful fingers. 

When he finally reached his pink and raised nipples, he took one in between his thumb and index finger, rubbing slightly while holding it captured until Derek couldn’t hold his moans in his throat anymore. 

How he wished he could touch Stiles more than he was already. How he wished he could simply move on top of him, kiss and devour him until it was Stiles who was lying panting and moaning underneath him. 

But he knew if he moved, they would both land on the grass and the moment would be over. 

So he held still and let Stiles touch his way down again while his teeth were pulling and biting his lips in between soft kisses. 

Finally, Stiles’ finger and thumb hit the button of his tight jeans, pulling it apart and far enough down to create an opening big enough for Stiles’ hand. It felt like eternity, before he finally felt Stiles’ hot skin against himself. He was so close to what he wanted, so close to having Stiles where he needed him to be, that he didn’t register Stiles’ sudden surprise as he lay his hand on his pulsing skin. 

“Going commando, I would never have thought you were the type.” Stiles chuckled, looking down and his eyes widened in awe. 

Derek was thick and veiny, his head hidden behind a layer of warm skin. Precum was already oozing out, wetting his tip. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” 

Stiles traced each pulsing vein with his fingers before he before he slung his rough palm around the hard flesh, pulling it down and letting the tip become visible under the skin. 

The slit glistened wetly, more precum flowing out of it, as Stiles pulled the skin further down the shaft, uncovering the whole head in one go before letting his thumb run over it. Then underneath it, following the fine rim, the edge of the much darker head. 

Derek moaned at every touch, moving his hips whichever way Stiles went. He was a sweating, shivering mess. 

His hands, balled into fists, were clinging onto the hammock like a lifeline. His leg was shaking, muscles almost cramping down, as he tried not to move too much, to hold down onto the ground and not throw them off their swaying boat of mesh. 

“God, look at you Derek. If you could see yourself right now, flushed red and hard in my hand, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

\---

Even now Stiles couldn’t stop himself from talking. Every thought that entered his mind left his mouth unfiltered, whispered directly into Derek’s ears. 

“I wish I could taste you, could take you into my mouth and suck you until you’re dry.” He kept the needy words coming, moving his own hips against Derek’s. His own hard length throbbed painfully in his pants, wanting out, wanting Derek to touch it too. 

He was so close already. Seeing Derek come apart under his touch was doing things to him that nothing else would ever be able to. How filthy he looked, with his eyes closed and red, kiss swollen lips, his pants open and down and his hard cock in Stiles’ hand. This alone was an image that could send him over the edge any day. But not today. 

“I want you to come for me,” Stiles whispered with such a filthy voice, Derek groaned in relief, desperation and desire.

Stiles kept licking the shell of Derek’s ear, tasting the salty sweat on his heated skin. “I want you to spill all over my hand, mark me, Derek, make me yours.” 

Deep down Derek could feel the inferno growing. He pushed himself deeper into Stiles hand, feeling his skin heating, his nerve endings pulsing with more intensity now. Stiles’ words whispered in his ear and his hot breath against it were almost too much to bear. His fast movements, his teasing thumb always slipping over Derek’s exposed head, letting more and more precum ooze out of him. All of it was driving him into madness. He was sure of it. If he couldn’t let the fire out soon, he’d burn from the inside out. 

But Stiles wouldn’t let go. He kept his steady rhythm, kept his teasing strokes and touches, kept biting at his overheated skin, and soon Derek could feel the pressure build up inside of him. 

His balls were tightening, his muscles spasming under his skin as the sweet, sweet tingling moved up to the head of his hard cock. 

And then for a short moment, every sensation slipped into focus. Stiles’ hot breathing against his ear, his own panting and moaning, his fingernails digging into his palms creating half moons on his skin as he held onto the hammock with sheer force of will. 

The tingling feeling vanishing - making room for a much rawer need, almost primal, urgent. He felt so huge in Stiles hand, from inside out, too big for his own body. And with this need came the wish to burst, burst out of his skin. The feeling got so intense, he had to he needed to - he needed to - 

Hot white streaks shot out of him, covering Stiles hands, his balls and his stomach in strokes.   
His toes curled in, his head thrown back as far as possible, and he felt wave after wave ripped out of him, rushing over him. Stiles carried him over the edge and then even further. 

When he came too again, he felt teeth pressed into his neck He could hear Stiles swallowing back moans while his own fire burst out of him in pulsing motions. His teeth felt almost too sharp, too painful against Derek’s sensitive skin but it was oh so welcomed in that ebbing moment of orgasmic bliss. 

Neither man stilled in that moment, hips moving slowly forward riding out their climax, breath only coming in short bursts. 

_ 

When the sun was long gone and the warm summer day turned slowly into a much colder summer night, Derek and Stiles still lay on their hammock, bodies tangled together as they were before. 

They felt boneless and happy, Derek’s body heat enough to keep them both cozy and warm for a while longer. 

“Boyfriends.” 

“Huh?” Stiles lifted his head off of Derek’s chest, trying to get a read on his expression in the dark.

“Not friends, boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends,” Stiles echoed, a smile tugging at his lips. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
